clashed
by kiranas
Summary: rasanya ada yang kurang ketika midorima tidak beradu argumen dengan kekasihnya. mild!au. midorima/akashi.


**[ all i've seen since eighteen hours ago is green eyes and freckles and your smile in the back of my mind ]**

* * *

><p>knb © fujimaki tadatoshi<p>

clashed

* * *

><p>Sudah lewat jam makan malam, ketika tiba-tiba saja pintu apartemen Midorima terbuka lalu Akashi dalam balutan mantel perjalanan berwarna gelap masuk tanpa permisi. Midorima tidak terkejut. Dari sekian banyak orang yang bertamu ke apartemennya, si rambut merah ini memang paling seenaknya. Meski dalam ingatannya Akashi masih berada di luar negeri sampai kemarin sore—mengurus perusahaan keluarganya. Tapi, bukan Akashi Seijuurou namanya jika tidak penuh kejutan.<p>

"Kau tidak menyambut kekasihmu yang datang berkunjung? Dingin sekali," Akashi berkomentar, sambil melemparkan mantelnya asal-asalan. Dari sudut matanya Midorima mengawasi bagaimana Akashi melepas sepatunya, sebelum menerobos masuk ke ruang tengahnya. Tangan kanannya menjinjing _travel bag_berukuran sedang_, _yang kemudian diletakkan secara sembarangan di lantai. Tampaknya, dia langsung menuju ke apartemen Midorima selepas dari bandara.

Midorima mendecih. Biasanya Akashi tak perlu sambutan di tempat tinggalnya, Akashi terbiasa seenaknya datang ke sini dan mengganggapnya seperti rumah sendiri. Hanya saja dia tidak pernah berkunjung di luar jadwal berkunjung tidak tertulis mereka. Kalaupun Akashi berkunjung di luar rutinitas, dia akan memberi tahu Midorima. Maka, kunjungannya yang tiba-tiba malam ini bisa dibilang anomali.

Midorima tidak mau memulai argumen, dia melakukan apa yang diinginkan Akashi. "Selamat datang kembali, _Sayang."_

Akashi terkekeh. Midorima nyaris tidak pernah memanggilnya dengan panggilan sayang. Mendengar Midorima mengucapkannya dengan nada suara datar terdengar menggelikan. Tidak ada satu pun dari mereka berdua yang bisa berucap kata-kata manis atau melontarkan panggilan sayang. Bagusnya, tidak ada yang terganggu dengan fakta itu. Mungkin, keduanya menderita alexithymia tingkat akut.

"Usaha bagus, Shintarou. Tapi kau tetap tidak cocok mengucapkannya," Akashi memandang langsung pada mata hijau Midorima dengan cara yang berbeda—tidak seperti seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Midorima belum sempat menanggapi, ketika Akashi kembali menukas, "aku pinjam kamar mandimu—aku mau mandi.

Dokter muda itu baru akan memperingatkan jika mandi pada jam-jam seperti ini tidak baik untuk kesehatan, tetapi Akashi sudah terlanjur menutup pintu kamar mandi. Midorima menyerah. Jika dia mengatakannya pun belum tentu Akashi akan mendengarkan. Meski sekarang status Akashi adalah kekasihnya, dia tetaplah Akashi Seijuurou.

Midorima memutuskan untuk melakukan hal yang lebih berguna dibandingkan duduk diam menunggu Akashi selesai mandi. Dia beranjak ke dapur, menyeduh teh untuk mereka berdua, lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda sebelum Akashi datang—membaca buku. Bukan buku tentang kesehatan untuk menunjang pengetahuannya sebagai dokter, bukan pula buku-buku bertema _berat _yang kadang dia baca sebagai selingan. Hanya novel tentang perang dan kemanusiaan berbahasa Inggris—yang ditinggalkan Akashi di apartemennya beberapa minggu lalu. Dia hanya butuh bacaan ringan demi menjaga otaknya agar tetap waras. Buku ini mungkin satu-satunya literatur yang bisa dikategorikan sebagai bacaan ringan dari semua koleksi bukunya—kalau itu bisa dikatakan miliknya, nyatanya buku itu milik Akashi. Kise bahkan mengatakan bahwa apartemennya lebih mirip perpustakaan dibandingkan tempat tinggal.

Dia baru sampai pada halaman dua ratus delapan puluh empat ketika Akashi sudah kembali ke ruang santai. Dia tampak lebih segar dan bau harum sabun menggelitik penciuman Midorima. _T-shirt _abu-abu yang Midorima kenali sebagai miliknya melekat kelewat longgar pada tubuhnya.

Alis Midorima bertaut, sebelum dia berkomentar, "kau memakai baju_ku."_

"Kupinjam untuk malam ini."

"Kupikir kau bawa bajumu sendiri," Midorima tergoda untuk melemparkan _travel bag milik _Akashiyang masih teronggok di lantai—sayangnya terlalu jauh dari jangkauannya. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berniat memindahkannya ke tempat yang lebih tepat.

"Itu ... baju kotor semua. Aku baru pulang, ingat?" Akashi menjawabnya dengan kasual. Lalu meraih remote televisi di meja, mencari _channel _yang setidaknya layak untuk ditonton.

Midorima hendak mengingatkan jika masih ada beberapa potong baju milik Akashi jika dia mau memeriksa lemarinya dengan teliti, tapi diurungkannya. Akashi pasti sudah mengacak-acak lemarinya—bukan hal yang luar biasa, toh Midorima juga sudah terbiasa. Jadi, dia biarkan Akashi memakai apa pun yang disukainya.

"Kenapa kau sudah pulang hari ini?" Midorima mengalihkan topik pembicaraan soal pakaian kotor. "Katamu, kau akan di luar negeri hingga hari Rabu depan."

"Karena besok adalah hari spesial, Shin. Jadi aku pulang cepat."

Midorima tidak bisa mengingat apa yang dimaksud dengan hari spesial oleh Akashi. Seingatnya, besok adalah hari Senin—Senin biasa, yang artinya dia harus kembali bekerja, begitu juga Akashi. Jadi, tidak ada yang spesial. Atau mungkin, sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan pekerjaan? Kalau itu sudah jelas bukan urusannya.

"Kau tidak ingat besok hari apa?" Akashi tampaknya menyadari ketidaktahuan Midorima.

Dokter muda itu hanya menggeleng—berharap Akashi akan memberitahunya.

"Ah, lupakan saja. Kau tak punya minuman lain selain teh hijau?" Akashi bertanya lagi, menunjuk cangkir di atas meja yang masih mengepulkan uap.

"Kalau yang kau maksud itu kopi, jawabannya tidak."

Tuan Muda Seijuurou tampaknya berniat protes, hanya saja kalah cepat sepersekian detik dari Midorima.

"Kau selalu menghabiskan stok kopi di rumahku, Sei. Kau tidak takut jantungmu bakal meledak, eh?"

"Aku tidak akan mati hanya karena overdosis kopi, Shintarou," Akashi setengah mencibir.

"Pokoknya tidak." Midorima menggeleng tegas, mengabaikan Akashi yang tampak merajuk. Dia membetulkan letak kacamatanya, sebelum melanjutkan, "sesekali dengarkanlah apa kata doktermu, Sei—dan, oh, _pacar_mu juga."

"Baiklah, Dokter Midorima," nada suara pemuda berambut merah itu terdengar mengejek.

Dia melampiaskan kejengkelannya dengan menekan tombol remote televisi sekuat tenaga, menonton setiap _channel _televisi kurang dari satu menit—entah karena memang dia tidak menyukai acaranya atau supaya dia bisa merusakkan remote televisi itu demi meluapkan emosinya. (Midorima berharap Akashi tidak meremukkannya atau lebih parah melemparkannya ke layar televisi. Dia sedang tidak berminat membuang uang untuk televisi baru.) Memutuskan untuk mengabaikan Akashi, Midorima kembali berkutat dengan bukunya—setidaknya dia tidak harus melihat langsung jika Akashi benar-benar berniat memecahkan layar televisinya.

Kadang-kadang, Akashi bisa sangat menjengkelkan dan keras kepala. Jika Midorima melihat dari perspektifnya ditambah dengan kejujuran, maka dia akan menilai Akashi adalah orang yang menyebalkan, kejam, sedikit kasar, dan arogan. Sayangnya, Midorima bukan orang yang sangat jujur sekalipun pada dirinya sendiri. Atau mungkin ada sesuatu yang membiaskan kemampuan matanya untuk melihat dengan benar—di samping rabun jauhnya, tentu saja. Bahkan sampai detik ini Midorima masih belum mengerti mengapa dia mengencani seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Dia juga tidak mengerti mengapa Akashi bisa menjadi begitu menarik bagi dirinya dan membuatnya membutakan mata atas _hamartia—_ sayangnya tidak hanya satu—yang ada dalam diri Akashi.

"Tampaknya semua orang berkonspirasi untuk membuatku marah sejak kemarin," Akashi melemparkan remote ke atas meja, sedikit kasar hingga menyenggol salah satu cangkir teh—cairan kecokelatan yang ditampungnya sedikit tercecer dibuatnya. "Termasuk kau."

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun," Midorima membela diri.

"Oh, tentu saja." Akashi memberengut. "Kau membuatkanku teh hijau dan membaca buku. Keduanya menggangguku."

Cara Akashi berpikir memang selalu berbeda, sementara Midorima tidak mengerti bagian mana dari kedua hal yang dia lakukan bisa dibilang mengganggu Akashi. Dia hanya melempar pandang tanya dengan dahi berkerut.

"Pertama kau membuatkanku teh hijau di saat aku sedang tidak menginginkannya. Aku mau kopi, kau malah melarangku minum kopi—itu membuatku kesal. Kedua, kau membaca buku dan mengabaikan pacarmu yang sengaja mengunjungimu malam-malam ini. Itu juga membuatku jengkel." Akashi menjelaskan seolah-olah dia sedang menjabarkan sesuatu yang rumit kepada anak kecil.

Midorima menutup bukunya lalu meletakkannya di atas meja—mungkin supaya Akashi tidak merasa diabaikan. Dia masih belum mau mengaku kalah, jadi dia menjawab, "teh hijau jauh lebih sehat dibandingkan kopi. Bukannya aku peduli pada kesehatanmu, tapi aku juga yang akan repot kalau kau sakit. Lalu, kau mengabaikanku terlebih dulu—jadi, aku memutuskan membaca buku."

"Jadi, sekarang aku yang salah?" sepasang mata Akashi berkilat berbahaya.

Midorima memutuskan untuk menantangnya—persetan jika setelah ini Akashi akan melemparnya dengan gunting bedah atau pecahan kaca, atau malah melemparnya ke luar melalui jendela apartemen. "Nah, baru saja kau mengakuinya."

"Aku selalu benar, Shintarou." Akashi masih mengatakannya dengan intonasi yang sama seperti bertahun-tahun yang lalu, dan Midorima membencinya.

Pemuda berkacamata itu mendengus, "aku benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa aku mau mengencani orang sepertimu, Sei."

"Aku juga."

"Eh?"  
>"Aku juga tidak tahu mengapa aku mengencani dokter jenius sekaligus maniak ramalan sepertimu."<p>

Midorima tidak menanggapi (dia ingin melontarkan sesuatu yang konyol—ah lupakan, pasti akan terdengar aneh mengingat dia tidak bisa melucu), menimbulkan jeda beberapa detik karena Akashi juga masih bergeming. Pandang mata mereka saling bersirobok. Hijau kepada merah. Sudut bibir Akashi berkedut janggal, kemudian keduanya tertawa kecil.

"Astaga, Shin. Ini menggelikan," Akashi sudah berhenti tertawa, meski raut wajahnya masih tampak geli dan bisa kembali tertawa kapan saja. "Kita sudah bertahun-tahun bersama—tanpa alasan yang jelas. Astaga."

Midorima mengawasi wajah Akashi—seumur hidup dia tidak akan mengakui jika dia lebih suka Akashi yang _seperti ini_. "Mungkin tubuhku terlalu banyak memproduksi oksitosin, belakangan ini."

"Kupikir kau akan mengatakan sesuatu yang lebih klise—semacam, _mungkin karena kita saling cinta? _Kau memang _tidak _romantis," Seijuurou malah merebahkan dirinya di sofa, dengan kepala berada di pangkuan Midorima, menjadikannya bantal. Sepasang alis Midorima menyatu, tetapi mulutnya tetap terkunci—tidak menyemburkan protes.

"Tentu saja tidak. Secara teknis, _jatuh cinta _hanya fenomena ketika tubuh manusia memproduksi substansi yang biasa disebut _phenilethylamine_dan beberapa hormon lain—yang bahkan hanya bertahan beberapa tahun," Midorima mulai tergoda untuk membenamkan jari-jarinya pada rambut merah Akashi di pangkuannya—sebaliknya, dia malah menyibukkan tangannya pada pegangan kursi.

"Lanjutkan kuliahnya Midorima-_sensei, _aku ingin mendapat nilai A dalam ujian," Akashi menggodanya. Jemarinya meraih tangan kiri Shintarou yang bebas. Dulu, ketika Midorima masih seorang atlet basket, jari-jarinya selalu terlilit perban. Akashi sudah tidak pernah melihatnya, kini. Dulu, tangan Midorima selalu akrab dengan bola basket dan piano. Sekarang, dia lebih akrab dengan jarum suntik dan obat-obatan—piano juga, kadang-kadang. Yang jelas, tangan Midorima selalu terasa akrab di kulitnya, itu hal yang tidak berubah sejak dulu.

"Oh, diam kau. Aku sedang tidak ingin bicara tentang biologi," dia membiarkan kepala Akashi yang semakin bersandar nyaman di pangkuannya, juga tangan kirinya yang tampaknya sudah diklaim oleh lelaki merah itu. "Ngomong-ngomong, kepalamu berat juga."

"Ini hanya kepalaku, Shin. Kurasa tidak seberat itu."

"Aku serius." Tangan kanan Midorima yang bebas mendarat di rambut Akashi—akhirnya. "Kalau kau tertidur di sini aku tidak akan mengangkatmu ke kamar."

"Hoo, jadi begitu caramu memperlakukan kekasihmu? Jahat sekali..." nada suara Akashi terdengar menyebalkan—seperti biasa.

"Lihat siapa yang berbicara," sekarang, Midorima tergoda mendorong Akashi supaya jatuh dari sofa. Dia sudah bilang soal sikap Akashi yang bisa berubah jadi menyebalkan setiap saat, bukan? "Dan—Sei, kau bisa bangun sekarang? Kakiku mati rasa, sungguh."

"Tidak."

"Ck, kau ini." Midorima sedikit mengangkat kepala Akashi, sebelum dia berdiri dari sofa. Menyebabkan kepala Akashi berbenturan langsung dengan sofa—dengan agak sedikit kasar.

"Sialan kau, Shin," sambil mengumpat, Akashi melemparkan buku di atas meja—yang tadi dibaca Midorima—ke arah laki-laki berkacamata itu. Sayangnya hanya mengenai bahu bidangnya, sebelum tiga ratus lembar kertas itu jatuh berdebam di lantai.

Midorima mengabaikannya. "Sudah tengah malam, aku mau tidur. Silahkan kalau kau mau tidur di sofa."

Akashi kembali mengumpat. Tapi tak urung mengikuti Midorima ke kamarnya.

Sepertinya Akashi memang kelelahan, karena matanya langsung terasa berat begitu kepalanya menyentuh bantal. Berjam-jam perjalanan udara ditambah berdebat dengan Midorima tampaknya cukup menguras tenaganya. Ketika lampu dipadamkan dan _space _kosong di sebelah kirinya terisi, dia memanggil Midorima.

"Shin..."

"Ya?" dia menoleh ke arah Akashi.

"Selamat ulang tahun," Akashi mengucapkannya dengan suara pelan dan terdengar mengantuk.

Tertegun, Midorima memandang jam digital di atas nakas melalui bahu Akashi. Tengah malam lebih tujuh menit. Pandang matanya memang sedikit buram, karena dia tidak memakai kacamatanya, tetapi samar-samar dia masih bisa melihat angka yang menunjukkan tanggal di sudut kanan atas jam digital itu. Tanggal tujuh bulan tujuh. Midorima bahkan lupa jika sekarang sudah bulan Juli.

"Jadi ini yang kau maksud dengan hari spesial, Sei?" Midorima menahan senyum. Seiring bertambah tua usianya, dia sudah tidak pernah mempedulikan hal kecil seperti hari ulang tahun. Kecuali hari ulang tahun Akashi, tentu saja.

"Sudah kuduga kau pasti lupa," Akashi menanggapi, masih dengan suara mengantuknya. "Lupa itu salah satu tanda penuaan, Shin."

"Oh, kau! Diam dan tidur sajalah. Suaramu terdengar seperti orang mengingau, tahu." Midorima mengira mereka sudah gencatan senjata, beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Ya ... tapi aku belum mendapatkan ciuman selamat malamku," bahkan dalam keadaan di ambang kesadaran pun Akashi masih berniat menggodanya.

Midorima memutar bola matanya, dia tidak ingin memulai adu argumen sesi kedua—lagi pula dia sudah sangat mengantuk dan besok dia harus bekerja. Bukannya dia tidak mau mencium Akashi, _sih—_ah, lupakan itu. Tanpa protes dan komentar apa pun Midorima hanya menarik kekasihnya mendekat, lalu mengecup dahinya.

"Bukan ciuman yang _itu_, Shin." dia bahkan masih bisa protes. Dasar merepotkan.

"Astaga, Sei. Apa aku sudah pernah bilang kalau kau _sangat_ menjengkelkan sehingga aku ingin menendangmu ke luar dari planet ini?"

"Hampir setiap saat," Akashi tersenyum samar. "Sudahlah, mana ciuman selamat malamku?"

Midorima sudah terlalu mengantuk untuk mengeluh, dia melakukan apa yang diminta Akashi—memberinya ciuman selamat malam—kemudian menariknya dalam rengkuhan.

"Selamat malam, Shin," suara Akashi seperti terdengar dari tempat yang jauh.

Midorima tersenyum tipis. "Selamat malam."

_Dan terima kasih, Sei._

**fin**

* * *

><p>otanome, midorima~~ 3 iya, ini telat satu hari gara-gara kemarin saya sibuk (salahkan dua orang lain yang juga ulang tahunnya bareng sama midorin). ini baru dibikin tadi pagi, anyway—sambil setengah teler karena masih ngantuk. maafkan saya. beri tahu saja kalau ada yang aneh dan semacamnya—pasti ada, sih. terima kasih :)<p> 


End file.
